Hunt You
by NaiiLavigne
Summary: Fang ditantang Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk mendekati Ying. Si perempuan yang ga mau diem. Gimana nih? berhasil ga ya?. Wah, Fang harus bener - bener ngeburu Ying kalau kayak gini.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua ^^

Ini FF Boboiboy pertamaku, yang berjudul "Hunt You"

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc.

Pair: Fang x Ying.

Main cast with: Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, etc.

Tak suka? Tak usah baca :'v

Enjoy~

Oyya,

*) Boboiboy milik animonsta

*) FF ni milik saya xD

Chapter 1 - Ying's Day.

* Fang's POV *

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Fang! Haha! Tak sabar aku ingin memberikanmu tantangan yang sangat berat!" Ucap laki - laki bertopi jingga dinosaurus itu.

Kalian dengar nada bicaranya? Ha! Sepertinya ia terlalu PERCAYA DIRI bisa mengalahkanku.

Ha! Tidak bisa! Dan tidak akan pernah!.

"Tantangan apapun, aku terima!" Jawabku datar. Mungkin juga terdengar sombong dari nada bicaraku ini. Ah, bodo.

Posisi kedua tangan, ku lipat didepan dadaku.

Kini, aku , Boboiboy, dan Gopal sedang bermain ToD. Kalian tau ini?.

Katanya, adalah sebuah permainan yang populer di kalangan remaja. Tepatnya, di sekolah menengah kami.

Aku tetap tak peduli. Yang penting, aku tak kalah populer.

Mungkin salahku juga, tiba - tiba menerima tawaran Gopal yang sebelumnya menyarankan untuk bermain permainan ini.

Memang sedikit bosan di kantin yang hanya berpenghuni beberapa siswa. Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat.

"Yakin kau Fang, bisa menyelesaikan tantangan ini?" Ucap lelaki bertubuh gempal itu dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat ku tak suka. Menggoda. Ditambah, ekspresi mukanya. Idih, lihat!. Kedua alisnya berkali - kali di naik - turunkan. Membuatku sedikit mual.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!. Apa tantangannya?"

"Tantangannya adalah,,,,,"

"Jeng- jeng - jeng..."

Kedua lelaki aneh ini mulai bertingkah gila didepanku.

Ah, sungguh!.

Seharusnya, aku mempertimbangkan lagi antar pertemananku dengan mereka.

"Apa?!" Sentakku.

"Santai aja kali,," sahut Boboiboy.

"Gini - gini Fang.. "

Entah sejak kapan, Gopal bisa tiba - tiba duduk disebelah, sebari satu tangannya yang melingkar di leherku.

"Gini yah Fang, kamu itu memang populer, tampan, tapi sayangnyaaaaaa"

Rangkulannya kini merenggang, dan beralih menaruh tampang ekspresi yang sedikit mengecewakan.

"Iya yah, sayangnyaa,,,,," lanjut Boboiboy yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

Ahhh! Kalau saja kuasaku itu masih ada seperti SD dulu. Aku akan menghajar mereka berdua sampai mati, sungguh!.

Perempatan muncul dikepalaku.

"Woy! Apa?!"

"Sayangnya, kamu itu ga punya pacar." Lanjut Kompak Boboiboy dan Gopal. Senyum kemenangan dan keceriaan tertera di wajah mereka masing - masing.

Tunggu. Apa?!. Apa yang baru mereka katakan?!.

Sungguh, jika aku punya kapak saat ini, aku akannn..

"Jadi, tantangannya, kau harus mendekati salah satu perempuan di sekolah ini.." jelas Boboiboy dengan intonasi suaranya yang terdengar kalem.

Baiklah, jika boleh jujur, aku sedikit tenang dibuatnya.

Mendekati perempuan?. Yang ku tau, perempuan yang mendekatiku.

"Tapi, perempuan di sekolah ini tidak ada yang pas." Jawabku.

Memang benar kan?.

Ada yang cantik, tapi matre atau centil.

Ada yang pintar, tapi tampilannya.

Jadi? Bagaimana?.

"Ada ko Fang,,," lanjut Gopal dengan menyikutku beberapa kali. Tak lupa, masih dengan nada godanya. Seakan - akan, agar aku bisa menerka perkataan yang ia ucapkan sedari tadi.

"Siapa?"

"Ying!"

"Dia?"

"Dia pas untukmu. Dia pintar, ras china sama sepertimu, lihat kulitnya, mulus nan putih kan?. Dan dia juga cantik koo. Apalagi kalau kacamatanya dibuka,, gilee dahh." Jelas Gopal.

"Apa kalian lupa?"

"Lupa apa?" Boboiboy unjuk bicara.

"Ying. Dia kan cewe yang jail. Periang, heboh, " lanjutku lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat menerima tantangan kami, ya sudah. Berarti kau sama seperti perempuan" ucap laki - laki bertopi itu.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Mengangkat jempol, yang lalu perlahan ia balikkan.

Wait, whattt?!.

"Awas kau Boboiboy!"

"Lari Gopal!"

Aaa! Sungguh! Kejadian istirahat di hari ini, membuatku ingin sekali berteriak di atas tebing, sebari menghabisi orang sampai terpotong - potong. Lalu, akan ku cincang hingga mencapai bubur!.

Sadis bukan? Siapa dulu, Fang B) .

Suasana masam masih menghiasi wajahku.

Ku terus berjalan.

Beberapa kali, tapi tidak terlalu sering, kakiku ku sengaja dihentakkan dengan cukup keras.

Kedua tangan masih mengepal.

Awas saja. Kalau ada yang berani menghalangi langkahku, akan ku hajar dia!.

Oh, beberapa langkah lagi masuk kelas. Syukurlah.

Lihat saja kau Boboiboy, Gopal!.

"Haah?"

Sesampai didepan pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka ini, betapa terkejutnya aku.

Sampai - sampai, mulutku menganga dibuatnya.

"Terbangin lagi! Terbangin lagi!"

Ku lihat suasana di ruangan itu yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Ada Ying yang tengah sibuk menerbangkan kapal - kapallannya, bermain bersama Gopal.

Boboiboy dengan beberapa lelaki yang sedang bermain bola di belakang.

Murid - murid perempuan yang asik ngerumpi sambil teriak - teriak.

Gila! Ini kelas TK? Atau SMA?.

Si Yaya mana lagi, ga ada coba!

Haah, sudah!. Untuk situasi ini aku tak mau ambil pusing.

Alhasil, ku lalu berjalan menuju bangkuku di belakang.

Namun tiba - tiba,

*brugg*

Tak sengaja, aku tertubruk oleh perempuan berkacamata yang diikat dua tersebut di depan kelas. Ying.

Tubuhku dengannya juga bisa terhempas dilantai. Padahal, tubrukkannya tidak begitu keras.

"Aduh, Fang maaf yaa. Ga sengaja. Sumpah. Maaf ya. Maaf. Ma-"

"Syuttt"

Mendapati cerocosan gadis didepanku yang sudah berdiri ini, spontan tanganku langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Berisik"

Ku pun bangkit, dan berlalu untuk duduk di bangkuku.

"Idih, biasa aja kali.. ayo Gopal terbangin lagi...!" Seru Ying.

Bola mataku berputar. Aku tak mau menghiraukannya. Ah sudahlah!

Aku pun berhasil duduk dengan cukup nyaman dibangkuku.

Dengan tak lupa juga, posisi yang selalu aku pakai.

Kalian pasti tau. Melirik ke arah jendela.

Tapi, tiba - tiba saja, ucapan Boboiboy dan Gopal yang berada di kantin tadi terlintas di fikiranku.

Masih ingat? Tentang mendekati perempuan.

Siapa? Ying? Yaa..

Mataku perlahan meliriknya yang masih loncat - loncat ga jelas di depan kelas.

Haah, dia seperti anak - anak.

Bagaimana caraku untuk bisa mendekatinya? Pasti susah. Kalau ia tidak peka?. Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin berhasil. Akan ku tunjukkan pada Boboiboy dan Gopal bahwa aku itu hebat. Bahkan LEBIH HEBAT.

*end of Fang's POV*

Tak lama kemudian pun, seorang perempuan yang berkerudung merah muda masuk.

Mendapati ketua kelas sudah di depan ruangan dengan berdiri menampangi ekspresi death killer nya, refleks semua murid langsung duduk rapih dibangku masing - masing.

Kalian tau kan, kalau Yaya itu bagaimana orangnya kalau sudah marah?.

"Gopal! Kenapa duduk?, ayo kita main lagi!"

O- ow. Ying ga sadar ya kalau di sebelah ia berdiri ada Yaya!.

Mati loh Ying.

"Oy, kenapa semuanya diem? Nyantai aja kali.. Yaya belum datang.." lanjutnya lagi.

Semua penjuru kelas tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

Gopal dan Boboiboy yang melihat aksinya, melotot- ti Ying. Memberikannya tanda agar ia cepat sadar.

"Apaan sih?" Perempuan itu malah balik menanya. Ia tetap tidak paham juga.

"Ekhem"

Suara de - khemman keras, jelas, terdengar di sebelah telinganya kini.

* Ying's POV *

Ya tuhan,,, ini pasti Yaya.

Perlahan aku memutar kepalaku, agar ku bisa melirik gadis itu.

Dan,,,

"Waaa!" Ku terlonjak kaget. Mendapati Yaya yang sudah menatapku sinis.

Secepat kilat, aku langsung berlari menuju bangkuku yang berada tepat didepan.

Eh tunggu, aku baru ingat.

Oh iya ya, aku kan sebangku dengan Yaya?. Tuhan,,, bantu aku sekarangggggg.

Gadis itu. Masih saja menatapku kesal.

Kini ia perlahan berjalan menujuku. Tuhan,,, aku berharap mati sekarang.

Siapapun bunuh aku plisss!.

"Selamat siang anak - anak!" Teriak papa Zola. Sang guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku.

Syukurlah, jiwaku terasa lega.

Tuhan memang mendengar do'aku ternyata.

Alhasil, amarah Yaya hilang seketika. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan memberi komando.

"Berdiri,,. Selamat siang guru"

Diikuti oleh para semua murid.

"Tunggu , tunggu, tunggu, papa kan sudah bilang. Kalian tidak boleh duduk seperti ini! Rubah, rubah, rubah."

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.

Rabu lalu, papa Zola bilang, semua murid harus bertukar posisi.

Tetapi, kami semua belum melakukan hal itu. Aduh bagaimana ini, kalau begini caranya, pasti Papa akan mengubah posisi duduk sesuai keinginannya. Nanti aku bakalan duduk sama siapa?

Gopal? Ia pasti akan selalu menyontek semua tugasku.

Yaya? Tak mungkin aku akan duduk sebangku lagi dengannya.

Chelsea? Ia centil ah.

Iwan? Boleh sih, bisa jadi bahan isengan juga tuh anak.

Boboiboy? Boleh, boleh, boleh, dia kan ramah.

Fang? Dia,,,

"Sudah, sudah , sudah. Kalian tak usah ribut. Papa akan mulai mengatur duduk kalian."

^10 menit kemudian^

* Fang's POV *

Haah? Aku duduk dengan Ying?.

Pasti setiap hari, telingaku akan tuli jika terus - terussan mendengar suaranya yang terkadang tiba - tiba berteriak.

Hari ini hari Ying's Day apa?!.

Pagi, dia menyapaku, dan kami saling bertubrukan.

Istirahat, Boboiboy dan Gopal menantangku untuk mendekatinya.

Tadi? Aku tertubruk dengannya lagi.

Sekarang? Aku harus duduk sebangku dengan dia?.

"Aku duduk denganmu Fang? Aaah! Kau itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi."

"Fang, rambutmu terkadang, terlihat seperti rumput yaa hihi"

"Kacamata mu tidak pernah diganti ya, saat SD? Iih, kuno. Fang kuno. Fang kuno."

"Aaaa Fang! Ada semut zombie di atas meja!"

"Itu semut merah lah!"

"Fang, awas jika kau melihat ulanganku. Besok akan ku bunuh kau!"

Tuh kan!

Baru saja aku 5 hari duduk dengannya, tapi kedua telingaku, sudah bising dibuatnya.

Tiap hari, ia pasti berucap, atau bertanya, atau nyeletuk hal - hal yang tidak - tidak.

Bagaimana cara aku mendekatinya sekarang?.

Yaay, sudah beres ^^

Saran apapun saya terima.

Review pleasee *-* .

saya NewBie disini. maafkan bila ada kesalahan xD


	2. Chapter 2

* Fang's POV *

"Itu kan Ying?"

Chapter 2 - Start to Hunt You!

Ku lihat seoran gadis, yang sedang berjalan di seberang sana.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak memakai alat apapun untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak basah.

Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Aku saja, sudah hampir 1 jam ikut meneduh di depan cafe ini.

Sesampai, aku biarkan motorku terpakir kehujanan.

Bodo! Yang penting aku tidak kebasahan.

Ying pun akhirnya berbelok, masuk ke arah perumahan.

Aku harus menyusulnya, kasihan juga.

Kan, kalau aku biarkan, bisa - bisa aku di CAP laki laki yang kurang ajar.

Oh, tidak! Aku ini lelaki yang baik! Ya, ku akui walaupun sifat sombong dan dingin yang selalu ku gunakan ditiap harinya.

Apa boleh buat? Itu sifatku!

Aku pun mulai menyebrang, dan berlari menghampiri Ying.

Tak peduli tubuhku akan basah kuyup.

.

PLUK!

Jaketku yang sedari tadi telah disiapkan, ku taruh di atas kepalanya.

"F - fa - fang?" Ucap Ying.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, yang tepat disebelahnya kini.

"Pakai saja." Lanjutku datar, tanpa melirik ke arah gadis itu.

.

.

Keheningan pun tercipta. Dan kita masih saja jalan dengan perlahannya.

Bersyukur, hujan sudah mereda.

Oh, terima kasih tuhan.

.

Akhirnya, sampai juga.

"Terima kasih ya Fang, sudah mengantarku."

"Sama - sama." Jawabku.

Tanpa sepatah kata lain, aku pun berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ying.

Tapi,,,

"Fang!"

Langkahanku terhenti.

"Iya?"

"Hati - hati."

"Pasti."

.

.

Entah apa yang membuatku jadi begini.

Senyuman kecil, tertera dibibirku.

Rasanya berseri - seri untuk malam ini.

Mengingat kejadian tadi,

Oh ya, mengapa Ying tadi jadi murung? Tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Tuan?"

Lamunanku pecah seketika, setelah mendapati ada yang memanggilku dari luar kamar.

"Iya bi?"

"Makan?"

"Tidak ah."

"Baiklah tuan."

Itu bi Minah. Orang yang merawat rumahku.

Baiklah, kembali lagi dengan posisi dudukku yang sedari tadi nyaman,

Memikirkan hal tadi.

.

.

Eh, tunggu tunggu tunggu.

Yang harus ku lakukan adalah mendekati Ying untuk memenangkan permainan dari Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Tapi, mengapa malah jadi begini?

.

.

* Ying's POV *

"Hacih!"

Oh tidak! Bersin ini membunuhku!

Ahh! Akibat hujan kemarin, aku malah tidak bawa payung sih, alhasil jadi begini.

Ribet!

"Hallo Yinggggg..."

Itu.

Sapaan dari beberapa lelaki di kelas, yang setiap paginya memang terkadang selalu menyapaku.

Tapi, nada mereka terdengar sedikit aga jahil.

Jangan bilang, mereka akan meng-iseng ngi ku lagi.

Seperti minggu lalu,

Rio. Laki - laki paling pecicilan di kelas.

Yang kerjaannya, selalu berantem sama Boboiboy atau Fang.

Waktu itu, ia bilang bahwa aku dipanggil ke BP.

Pas kesana,Apa coba yang terjadi?

Masa, aku dituduh mengempeskan bola basket punya sekolah?

Padahal itu kerjaan Rio!

Sial kan jadi diriku? Tapi, mungkin ini juga suatu balasan, bahwa aku juga suka ngisengin orang.

.

"Apa pangerannn?" Lanjutku. Terdengar jelas, dari suaraku yang bindeng. Ditambah, sehelai tissue yang sedari tadi ku gunakan untuk menutup hidung.

Aku pun mulai melangkah mendekati kerumunan laki - laki di kelas.

"Ko pilek sih Ying?"

"Yahh ga seru dong.."

"Mau dijailin, takut tambah sakit."

"Iya ya, ga akan ada yang berisik lagi dong dikelas untuk hari ini."

"Ah Ying, tapi gapapa sih kalo lagi sakitpun, jadi nanti ngomong ga lancarrr."

"Iya, desak - desakkan ingus terus."

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk"

Iiiiiiiii!

Kalian dengar kan tadi? Mereka! Mereka! Memang benar - benar somplak!

Mendapati ocehan lelaki - lelaki tadi yang membuat moodku turun drastis, aku pun beranjak pergi menuju bangkuku.

BRAG!

BRUG!

Tas, aku gebrakkan dengan sedikit cukup keras di atas meja.

Duduk pun, sedikit ku hentakkan.

Wajah cemberut, kini menghiasi mukaku.

"Hallo semuaaaaaa"

"Halloooo"

Ku lirik ke arah manusia yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

Oh, Gopal dan Boboiboy ternyata.

"Ci elah,, tumben cemberut Ying.." ucap goda lelaki bertubuh gempal itu, yang sedang berdiri di depan bangku.

"Apaan?" Lanjutku malas.

"Acie cie Yingg" lanjut Boboiboy yang sama halnya dengan Gopal.

"Woy! Anak - anak! Kenapa si Ying nih?" Teriak Gopal pada kerumunan lelaki yang tadi,mengomeliku.

"Ngambek tuh! Eh Gopal, dia pilek!" Jawab Rio dengan nada yang sama.

"Wah iya? Waduh,,, sayang ya. Padahal, aku bawa kartu remi untuk main loh. Gimana kita main? Setuju ga kawan - kawan?"

"Setujuuuuuu! Ayo Boboiboy!"

Oke, sebagai sahabat, Boboiboy dan Gopal membuatku kesal 100 persen hari ini.

Ditambah, kenapa lelaki bertopi jingga itu membawa permainan kesukaanku sih?

.

Aku dapat dengar, suara ramai yang diciptakan para monyet itu yang sedang bermain kartu di bangku belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, Fang pun datang.

"Oy Fang! Sini, main kartu rame - rame!"

"Sip."

Apa? Si Fang diajak? Aku ngga?

Lelaki sedingin dia, ternyata juga suka ya, main permainan kayak gituan?

Errrrrr.

Akan ku tonjok laki - laki itu semua!

"Woy!" Teriakku.

"Baiklah, aku masih bisa terima, kalau aku tak diajak main itu. Tapi, kalian jangan harap bisa bermain basket nanti dengan tenang!"

Itu ancamku.

Terbaik bukan? Haha!

"Aduhhh atuttt..."

"Ayo lari semuaaaaaaaa."

Mereka malah lari, namun dengan pura - pura ketakutan.

Ahhh! Sial hari ini!

Aku pun kembali duduk dengan wajah yang masih saja cemberut.

Kedua tangan, ku lipat di dada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriinnngggggg!

Fiuh, waktu yang makin berlalu disekolah, ternyata badankupun makin terasa hangat.

Untuk istirahat dihari ini, aku tak semangat. Aku tak mau pergi ke ruang musik, untuk mutusin senar gitar, atau, pergi ke ruang lab inggris, untuk dapat beberapa materi baru, atau,aku tidak akan lagi menghapal rumus IPA, dengan nada suara yang hampir membuat telinga orang pecah.

Semuanya itu, aku tak mau lakukan.

Hmmm, bosan ya.

Ditambah, Yaya tak masuk hari ini, karena izin.

.

"Tumben hanya diam."

Celetukkan kalimat tersebut, dapat ku terdengar jelas dari sebelah.

Fang. Sang lelaki, teman duduk sebangkuku.

Benar juga apa katanya.

Mungkin, dia juga dapat menggambarkan dari posisiku saat ini yang terlihat lesu.

Kepala berbaring di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan yang ku lipat, dijadikan sebagai bantal.

Menjawab ucapannya pun aku tak kuat.

Alhasil, aku hanya menggeleng kepala.

.

* Fang's POV *

Mungkin, dia sakit karena kemarin.

Entah apa yang merasuki.

Tiba - tiba, aku membuka sarum tangan kananku.

Kemudian, aku mulai mengecek keadaan panas wajah Ying.

"Oh, panas ternyata" ucapku datar.

Aku pun mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Ayo, aku antar ke UKS. Kau menyusahkan ya." Lanjutku, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Mendapati perkataanku, mungkin membuat Ying tergoda juga.

Dia ingin tidur sepertinya.

Ia pun berdiri.

Kedua tangannya mengangkat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Gendongg" jawabnya manja.

Tunggu, apa? Apa ku tak salah dengar?

"Apa kau gila? UKS itu cukup jauhh!" Protesku.

"Oy! Aku ini sedang sakit! Wajar, jika meminta yang tidak - tidak!"

Fiuh.

Bola mataku berputar, meresponnya malas.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Memang benar juga.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, orang - orang melihatiku.

Ada yang menyoraki, adayang melihat sampai tidak berkedip, pokoknya macam - macam.

Aku bisa merasakan, Ying kini sedang tertidur.

Dia memang menyusahkan.

Sekecil - kecil tubuhnya, tetap berat juga, jika dipangku diatas punggungku ini.

"Fang!"

Teriak Rio.

Ia pun berlari menghampiri.

"Ying kenapa? Ia tidak apa - apa kan? Sini - sini, biar aku saja yang mengendongnya, dan membawanya ke UKS. Sudah, sudah, biar aku saja..." Ucapnya. Bisa terdengar, ia khawatir.

Ada apa dengannya?

Keningku mengkerut.

Melihatnya heran.

Tapi, Rio ini juga sedikit membantu.

Ku berikan tubuh Ying, untuk digendongnya.

.

Melihat mereka yang mulai berjalan menjauh, wajahku masih heran melihat aksi lelaki tadi.

Bukannya dia suka menjahili Ying? Dan mengapa ia mendadak seperti tadi?

.

Sialnya, terlalu lama aku berdiri disitu, sehingga tanpa ku sadari, segerombolan perempuan, yang sedang berlari sebari berteriak ke arahku.

"Itu si kapten baskeetttt! Ayo kejarrrr!"

O - ow.

.

.

.

.

Entah, aku masih memikirkan hal tadi.

Seolah - olah, aku tak rela, jika Rio memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Ying.

Aku harus memburu informasi tersebut cepat - cepat.

The End of Chapter 2.

Di ffku ini, mereka sudah tidak menggunakan kuasanya lagi.

Dikarenakan, ceritanya mereka ingin fokus terhadap masa depan dahulu.

Oyya, terima kasih pada review2 sebelumnya yaa ^^

Terbaikk :3

Review lagi? 


End file.
